Ovarly Ova
by Fictionalwriter56
Summary: NatsuxLucy Fanfic Ova 4 continuation after piggy back ride...slight lemon. ENJOY!


Ovarly Ova

_Natsu x lucy LEMON is it a lime aswell idk XD it was easier to write than the LAST one XD XD XD XD XD XD XD_

"Natsuuuuuuu"*Hick* slurred lucy as she called natsu in her drunken state tugging at Natsu's robe "Lucy?" he looked at her with the face of a scarred and intriqued man "I *Hick* need to go to the bathroom" she said pulling natsu down so that he was face to face with her. Natsu could feel her breath on his face it smelt of sake "jeez luce how much sake have you had" he said pulling lucy onto his back making a dash for the bathroom, Lucy giggled "Not that much silly" *Hick*. Natsu gently placed lucy down outside the bathroom steadying her as he did so "here we are" he said with a smile a gigleing lucy replied "hehe thanks natsu just wait one second" she said holding up one finger before entering the stood there waiting for her and his thoughts ran wild *she looks cute when she is drunk...NO NO NO natsu you cant think of her like that she is your nakama...but her giggle was so cute i just wanted to kiss her all over ...but she did stink of sake maybe some other time, BUT when is there gonna be another time?!* Natsu's thoughts where quickly interupted by lucy stumbling out of the bathroom "hmmm natsu what time is it?" natsu looked at the clock on the wall 10AM *how long was i standing there?!* "ten AM ,lucy, why?" he asked his voice cracking at the end " well i woke up in the bathroom, hey why are you here?" she asked still sleepy "Well umm i brought you here and you asked me to wait which i did" he said smiling at her with one of his trademark smiles spotting a blush on lucy's cheeks *I love her blush* Lucy looked away *DAMN DAMN DAMN why does he have to be so like perfect why cant he be like an idiot who isnt nice or good looking* "am thanks natsu but you didnt have to wait for me..." she said feeling a little embaressed " Naw its ok cause now I know something I didnt, dont you remember you told me last night" he said *Such a lie* he had an evil smile on his face "OH MY GOD what did i say!" Lucy screamed * I was with natsu and i said something oh dear god what is it!* Natsu left out a slight chuckle "You told me who you like, you know..." he said getsuring for her to finish his sentence, Lucy took in a sharp gasp *OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD* "...really...s-so you know" she said looking into his eyes with the most seriouse look on her face "Yeah I promise I wont tell" he said feeling slightly scared *I finally get to know hehehehe i hope she doesnt kill me* "well I guess there is no point in hiding it" she said while leaning in placing her lips on his, he was in shock at the soft lips on his*Lucy is kissing me LUCY IS KISSING ME!...she, she likes me?! YES YES YES* and with that Natsu wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist pulling her closer to him kissing her back as he did so. He slipped his tounge into her mouth and discovered a moist object in her mouth (her toungue) exploring each others mouth's while doing so. Both realising they were in the hall, they maneuvered into the bathroom and scrambled into one of the stalls (Natsu leading them of course). Natsu grabbed Lucy's behind(Butt) getting a moun to escape her lips "mmm...N-Natsu" was all lucy could get out, this drove natsu ever so slightly insane wanting so much more of her and he made it his mission to do grabbed her gown and tore it off her, Lucy was compleatly obliviouse to this as she was pre occupied by other means...Natsu pulled back and looked into lucys eyes makeing her spine tingle "i have waited to kiss u finally miss heartfilia" his voice was almost like a growl making lucy almost go into hungerly kissed lucy again taking in every aspect of her mouth *natsu seems so skilled in this department* lucy smirked inwardly, Natsu pulled lucy tight towards him his hand running up her spine sending electric currents up her spine following natsus finger making her shiver,nastu smirking while still kissing lucy *she is so soft* he thought running his hands along lucys left theigh and hiking it up on his hip gaining a gasp from lucy "get a shock" he asked raising his eyebrow "someone is checky i see" she giggled still only a tiny but tipsy. Whilst there little _break_ levy and erza enterd the bathroom "have u seen lucy this morning i was supposed to give her a book id give her when i finished it" levy asked, Natsu lifted lucy up in his arms watching her with wide eyes her giving the same expresstion only smirking at the same time, "no i havnt..she wasnt in the room last nigth either" erza said getting a little worried "yeah wen i sobbered up a little i didnt see lucy anywhere" levy said with a puzzled look on her face "last i saw she went on a piggy back ride from nastu" and with that they both ended up giggling leaveing natsu smirking and lucy and erxa left still giggling "well that was close" natsu sighed kissing lucy one more time on the lips earning his final moun from lucy "i think we should leave now" him said both ending up laughing "how did this happen..." lucy laughed "alot of sake and a piggy back ride" he answered with his trademark smile handing lucy her slightly torn robe "sorry i might have gotten a little over excited" he laughed nervously lucy patted him on the head "its ok lets go" she smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the they didnt expect is to walk out and to be confronted by EVERYONE leaded by erza and levy "u honestly think we didnt notice ye..." erza smirkedwith a giggling levy behind her, Natsu and lucy went the brightest colour of scarlet that exists "we..i..and...then" natsu stuttered as they all burst out laughing *bout time...* was in the mind of everyone including lucy and natsu


End file.
